Various types of methods and apparatuses have been developed for joining two parts. Example embodiments of methods for joining two parts include adhesive bonding, welding, use of fasteners, etc. In the context of joining certain materials, such as metals, welding has been identified as a suitable method presently in use today.
Various forms of welding methods exist. Example embodiments of welding methods include laser welding, arc welding, gas welding, and friction stir welding. Friction stir welding may present certain advantages over other forms of welding. For example, friction stir welding may not involve heating the parts being welded to as great of an extent as other forms of welding. Further, friction stir welding may not require use of flux or gases which could introduce contaminants into the weld. However, the formation of suitably strong and aesthetically appealing welds using friction stir welding may present certain challenges.
Accordingly, apparatuses and methods for improved friction stir welding are provided.